Beauty and Brains
by Angelamermaid
Summary: Owen decides to honor his wife, inside and out.


Owen heard her voice as he rounded the corner. Cristina was leaning on the nurses' station, speaking with Callie.

He smiled, his eyes watching her appreciatively. She was filling out her scrubs in new and exciting manners. Owen swallowed hard. Pregnancy had transformed her body in many ways ... and he was definitely open to exploring new territory.

He watched her pace, admiring her graceful movements, her glowing skin. It was a miracle that she was pregnant with their baby. Every day, he marvelled to realize she had grown more beautiful. Every day, he told her how happy he was, how much he loved her, how gorgeous she was. She was months into this incredible journey, and she grew more lovely with every day.

Owen started approaching his wife from behind, intending to surprise her with a kiss and a hug.

"Seriously, I'm disgusting," Cristina complained to Callie. "I'm just a big blob of fat now." Her hands rested on her growing belly.

Frowning, Owen crossed his arms. _How could she think that? _

"My back aches, I have gas, and the stomach acid is killing me," she continued. "Pregnancy blows."

He shook his head. Clearly, _telling_ her she was beautiful wasn't enough. Without either woman seeing him, he walked away.

oOoOo

Without much enthusiasm, Cristina climbed the stairs to the second level of the firehouse. She paused – the living room was darkened, except for a few votive candles on the floor. They flickered, placed in a line that led to the bedroom.

Smiling curiously, she followed the candles. In the bedroom, a warm fire was crackling in the fireplace. She looked into the bathroom. Owen was there, placing more candles around the room. And he was dressed only in boxer briefs.

"Well hello," she purred. "I hope I'm not too early?"

"Not at all." He kissed her. "I'm going to draw you a nice warm bath now."

"Sounds good." Cristina didn't question why her husband was pampering her tonight. She was just going to enjoy it.

He prepared the bath as she stripped off her clothes. Then Owen helped her into the bubbly water. She looked up at him and crooked her finger, inviting him to join her.

"I'll be with you soon," he promised. Without explanation, he set up a TV tray by the bathtub, and scampered out of the room. Cristina leaned back and sighed contentedly, letting the warm water soothe her aching back.

Owen reappeared, with a tray of food, which he placed on the small table next to the tub. He disappeared again, and returned with two wine glasses, and a bottle of sparkling cider. He poured the cider into the glasses and handed her one.

"Now I'm ready to join you," he grinned, shedding his last piece of clothing.

Cristina leaned forward so that he could climb in behind her. Once he was settled, she leaned back against him and smiled.

"This is for you." Owen picked a large juicy strawberry off of the tray and fed it to her. He continued to feed her, with pieces of fruit and cheese and meat, as they relaxed. Once they were both fed, he grabbed a bottle of shampoo, and began to wash her hair.

oOoOo

By the time Owen helped his wife out of the tub, she was glowing, blissfully happy. She smiled wickedly as he carried her to their bed and laid her down. Her eyes sparkled as she moved her legs, enticing him. It was difficult not to enter her then and there, but Owen wasn't done worshipping his wife, not by a long shot.

"You are beautiful," he whispered, kissing her forehead. His lips moved to her eyes, her cheeks. Owen tasted the hollow of her throat, before moving down to her cleavage. Knowing that her breasts were often tender, he very lightly closed his mouth around each straining nipple, before going back to her mouth. He kissed her languidly, mixing soft gentle pecks with deep kisses. Then his hands reached out and grabbed a bottle off of the headboard. He squeezed fragrant oil onto his hands, and rubbed them together. She looked up at him in heated anticipation, her arms casually flung above her head.

Owen gently rolled Cristina onto her side, and slowly caressed her, massaging the oil into her skin. He kissed the nape of her neck. "You are beautiful." He paused. "And you are _very_ intelligent." That elicited a chuckle from her.

Owen continued to murmur words of praise, honouring how beautiful she was, inside and out. His fingers rubbed oil into the base of her spine as he talked about how silky her skin was. She stretched languorously as he complimented her skills in the operating room. His hands stroked the back of her knees, while he spoke of the awards she was sure to win. Her body was warm and supple beneath his hands, writhing gently with his ministrations.

She slowly turned onto her back again, as he leaned over her. His eyes went to her chest, rising and falling with her deep breaths. Gently, he stroked her breasts, watching her carefully to make sure his pressure wasn't too much. Her doe eyes glazed over and she reached for his face, pulling him closer for a scorching kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered against his mouth. He let her push him onto the bed, rolling him over onto his side. She ran her fingers up and down his stiff shaft, teasing and toying with him, while he fingered her breasts.

"I need to be in you," he said, hoarsely. She smiled, then turned so that her back was to him. As her pregnancy progressed, they had experimented with different positions, with very pleasurable results. She was choosing her new favourite.

Owen placed a kiss on the back of her neck, before spooning closer. Normally, he'd bring her to climax first, but he was aching to be inside her and couldn't delay intercourse any more. She raised a leg, and he slowly penetrated her. They adjusted their legs, to scissor each other's, and then he began to thrust, trying to keep the pace slow at first.

"You are one hell of a woman, all of you," he murmured in her ear, propping himself up on an elbow. Then he kissed her shoulder, and looked longingly at her breasts. They were enticing, and moving in the most sensuous manner.

He slid an arm around her, reaching down between her legs to stroke her. "Play with your breasts for me?" Owen whispered. Cristina grinned.

"Watch," she whispered back, gently cupping her breasts. He groaned, increasing the pressure of his fingers in her cleft. She smiled blissfully as she lightly circled her nipples with her fingers, and Owen continued to put his own fingers to good use, in all the right places.

Cristina's head fell back against him, as she began to climax, He kissed her neck, her shoulder as he began to slow down his thrusting. The better to savour the sight of her in ecstasy, to enjoy the sensation of her inner muscles clenching around him.

Sighing contentedly, she grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth, tasting herself on his fingers. He grunted happily, picking up his pace again. Then she moved his hand to her breasts, rubbing his fingers over the peaks, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He spilled into her, face buried in her hair, as she murmured encouragement, keeping his hand buried in her cleavage.

Panting, he pulled out of her and laid back on the bed, as she curled up against him. "How did you know I needed that?" Cristina asked quietly.

"I just knew," he grinned.

"Uh huh."

He picked up one of her hands and kissed it. "You're doing all of the hard work in the pregnancy, Cristina. So, it's my job to let you know that I appreciate you."

She smiled. "Ready to appreciate me again?"

"Always."


End file.
